Cosas que sólo nosotros sabemos
by ohmypreciousgirl
Summary: Nadie podría separarlos porque son hermanos. WINCEST


**Titulo:** Cosas que sólo nosotros sabemos  
**Autora:** Nati Ya-Chan  
**Beta:** Aelilim  
**Prompt:** 004. Interiores  
**Tabla:** Big Damn Table  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing:** Dean/Sam  
**Rating:** R  
**Género:** Pre-serie; Romance; Fluff  
**Advertencias:** Incesto  
**Resumen:** Nadie podría separarlos porque son hermanos.  
**Total Palabras:** 865  
**OBS:**Habrá fics de esta tabla que no serán independientes, por eso estarán divididos en partes.  
_**Parte 1/2**_

* * *

Sam sabe que su padre le dejó escoger su nombre a Dean, y que él escogió Sammy porque cuando nació era muy pequeño.

Dean sabe que sólo a él Sam le permitía llamarle Sammy, y que cualquier otra persona que hiciese lo mismo le irritaba y le hacía responder de mal modo.

Sam sabe que su primera palabra fue De de Dean.

Dean sabe que la pasión de Sam son los libros de cuentos fantásticos porque era lo que le leía todas las noches antes de dormir.

Sam sabe que Dean intentó varias veces huir, pero que siempre desistía cuando le vía mirándolo por la ventana.

Dean sabe que Sam se emborrachó a los 14 años por culpa de una nota baja en Literatura Inglesa.

Sam sabe que era mentira lo que decía a Dean acerca de hacer siempre lo que su padre mandaba. Dean solamente seguía las ordenes que estaban ligadas a él.

Dean sabe que la primera vez que Sam lloró de verdad fue por causa suya.

Sam sabe que la primera vez que Dean peleó con el padre fue por causa suya.

Dean sabe que Sam se dio su primero beso a los quince años con un niña que vestía ropa tres tallas mayores a su tamaño y era tan inteligente como Sam mismo.

Sam sabe que Dean ocultaba verduras y legumbres debajo del queso de su pasta para que comiera cosas saludables cuando era niño.

Dean sabe que Sam tiene un punto débil en su cuello, por eso todos los días lo despertaba con soplidos en aquel punto que hacía a Sam temblar.

Sam sabe que la posición favorita de Dean para dormir es hacer la cuchara, y que principalmente lo que está entre sus brazos es el cuerpo de Sam.

Dean sabe que la estación favorita de Sam era el invierno, pues tenía una disculpa para invadir su cama y dormir con él.

Sam sabe que Dean besa con ojos abiertos.

Dean sabe que a Sam no le gusta que bese con los ojos abiertos.

Sam sabe que Dean adoraría Jess si la conociera mejor, principalmente a su colección de cd's.

Dean sabe el motivo por el cual Sam había amado tanto a Jess: ella era su versión femenina.

Sam sabe la razón por la cual Dean se enamoró de Cassie: ella era su versión femenina.

Sam sabe que la comida favorita de Dean es el sándwich de pasta de pollo que él hace.

Dean sabe que la comida favorita de Sam es su pasta de queso.

Sam sabe que él mayor sueño de Dean es tener hijos.

Dean sabe que el mayor sueño de Sam es hacerle enorgullecerse. La única cosa que Sam no sabe es que Dean ya lo está.

Sam sabe que Dean siempre lo protegió de todo. Si fuese por Dean, San aún quedaría puro e inasequible a la maldad humana.

Dean sabe que Sam está fascinado por sus manos, pues siempre lo atrapa con la mirada fija en ellas.

Sam sabe que Dean está fascinado por su pelo, a pesar de todos sus chistes. Dean adora mover y hundir los dedos en su pelo mientras lo besa.

Dean sabe que a Sam le gusta el sexo salvaje algunas veces. Embestidas duras, rítmicas, sexo corriendo por sus venas y el sudor resbalando entre sus cuerpos.

Sam sabe que a Dean le gusta hacer amor de vez en cuando. Embestidas suaves y espaciadas, manos que dejan rastros de fuego por donde pasan y besos que casi les hacen fusionar, hundiéndolos en sensaciones cada vez más profundas.

Dean sabe que Sam, cuando era niño, quería ser guardaespaldas para protegerle de toda maldad del mundo.

Sam sabe que la única vez que Dean golpeó el Impala fue cuando su dedo quedó atrapado por la puerta.

Dean sabe que Sam a veces huía con el Impala en medio de la madrugada para refrescarse la cabeza.

Sam sabe que Dean quería ser bombero, cuando era niño, para ayudar las personas.

Dean conoce todos puntos débiles de Sam: el cuello, la nuca, el vientre y el lóbulo de la oreja.

Sam sabe todos los puntos que excitan Dean: el muslo, los pies y el cuello.

Dean sabe cual fue la mayor sesión de sexo que Sam tuvo. En Oregon, donde no salieron de la habitación por más de siete horas.

Sam sabe cual fue el momento más humillante para Dean. En Kansas, cuando estaba demasiado cansado para excitarse.

Dean sabe que el mayor miedo de Sam no son los payasos, pero sí perder a Dean.

Sam sabe que el mayor miedo de Dean es que él no lo necesite más.

Dean y Sam saben que si lo peor que podría pasar ocurre, todo estará bien al final, pues ellos se tienen. No importaba si el mismo diablo intenta separarlos, se quedarían juntos porque nadie podría separarlos y también porque son hermanos. Y la palabra hermandad entre ellos significaba compartir todo, desde la sangre hasta la cama, pero sobre todo el mismo amor.


End file.
